Cursed (Book 2 of the Outcast Quartet)
by KittyCatMewMew101
Summary: <html><head></head>Juniperpaw is forced to chose whether to stay immortal, and ultimately leave her Clan, or to find cure. Spiritpaw's Clan is on the move, desperate to escape LightClan's radar. Jadepaw learns a devastating secret his friends have kept to themselves, and he is unsure whether he can ever trust them again. Whisppaw has been sent miles away from her Clan and she must find her way back.</html>
1. Allegiances

**ShadeClan**  
><span>Leader<span> Nightfrost- black tom with blood stained front paws and icy cold blue eyes  
>Second in Command Blazeshimmer- battle-scarred, large ginger tabby tom<br>Third in Command Hollowclaw- brown tom with razor sharp claws, was a stolen kit  
>Fourth in Command Lightningstrike- black she-cat with jagged yellow stripes on flank<br>Thieves  
>Pineneedle- brown tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes<br>Squirreltail- brown-and-gray she-cat with a bushy tail  
>Thundercloud- yellow-and-black tabby tom<br>Whitesky- white she-cat with bright blue eyes  
>Hollynight- black she-cat<br>Fighters  
>Lionfang- scruffy yellow tom<br>Tigerblaze- ginger-and-black tabby tom  
>Hailfall- white tom with icy blue eyes<br>Lizardheart- brown-and-ginger female  
>Learners:<br>Spiritpaw- large dark ginger tabby tom with determined golden eyes  
>Healers<br>Fawncall- small brown she-cat with white spots on back  
><em>Learners:<em>  
>Orangepaw- long-furred orange tabby she-cat<br>Clan-Born Queens  
>Lizardheart, mother of Thundercloud's kits: Spiderkit (black tom with a red back) and Flashkit (bright yellow tabby tom)<br>Fawncall, mother of Nightfrost's kits: Slatekit (dark, stone grey tom) and Wolfkit (black-and-white tom)  
>Whitesky- expecting Hollowsky's kits<br>Pineneedle- expecting Tigerblaze's kits  
>Stolen-Kit Queens<br>Oceansplash- mother of Brownclaw's kits: Duskkit (dark brown, almost black, tabby she-cat), Mintkit (silver tabby tom with frosty blue-green eyes) and Venomkit (muscular brown tom with gray stripes)  
><span>Locators<span>  
>Silverwing- lithe silver tabby she-cat<br>Oceansplash- dark gray, with a bluish tint, she-cat with dark blue eyes splashed with a lighter blue  
>Redspark- dark ginger tom<br>Hunters  
>Greenstream- light footed brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes<br>Blackfang- black tabby tom  
><span>Guards<span>  
>Brownclaw- brown tabby tom<br>Treefall- brown-and-and-cream she-cat with amber eyes  
><em>Learners:<em>  
>Sharppaw- white-and-brown tabby tom<br>Elders  
>Moonspots- yellow tom with gray patches<br>Stolen Kits  
>Rockkit- sturdy brown-and-grey mottled tom<br>Darkkit- dark gray tom with pitch black paws and tail tip  
>Shadekit- dusty gray she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes<br>Frostkit- white she-cat with large yellow eyes

**LightClan**  
><span>Leader<span> Lightstar- pure white she-cat with friendly, light green eyes  
><span>Deputy<span> Solarburst- black tom with bursts of orange and red  
>Medicine Cat Yellowlily- light yellow she-cat with darker stripes<br>Warriors  
>Russetstream- russet she-cat<br>Sharptooth- sturdy brown tabby tom with unusually long, sharp fangs  
>Goldenfleck- gray she-cat with golden flecks<br>Songflight- pure white she-cat  
>Timberwood- large brown tabby tom<br>_Learners:_  
>Glowingpaw- silky bluish-black she-cat<br>Sunpaw- white tom with yellow stripes and sharp blue eyes  
>Sweetpaw- white she-cat with soft green eyes<br>Rescuers  
>Palebird- pale orange she-cat<br>Flightheart- yellow tabby she-cat  
>Gingerleg- black tom with a ginger leg<br>Runningstorm- dark, stormy gray tom  
>Emberpelt- light ginger she-cat<br>Smokebreeze- smoky gray tom  
>Winterstorm- white tom with fierce blue eyes<br>_Learners:_  
>Rosepaw- rosy ginger she-cat<br>Tigerpaw- dark orange tom with black stripes and fierce green eyes  
>Amberpaw- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes<br>Blazepaw- dark russet tom with a black chest and golden eyes  
>Lifepaw- orange she-cat with golden eyes<br>Searchers  
>Honeywind- golden-and-white tabby she-cat<br>Darkberry- pitch black tom with berry blue eyes  
><em>Learners<em>  
>Dewpaw- pale silver she-cat<br>Wavepaw- silver she-cat with bluish stripes  
>Bluepaw- bluish she-cat with blue eyes<br>Heatherpaw- wiry brown tabby she-cat with fierce heather blue eyes  
><span>Spies<span>  
>Ivyheart- brown and silver tabby she-cat<br>Shellfang- silver tom with darker stripes  
><em>Learners:<em>  
>Sandpaw- sandy gray tom<br>Flamepaw- dark ginger tabby tom  
>Petalpaw- white she-cat with pinkish eyes<br>Wisppaw- small, slender black she-cat with orange and red stripes as well as pale blue eyes  
><span>Queens<span>  
>Flightheart- mother of Runningstorm's kits: Duskkit (dark gray she-cat with a yellow underbelly), Moonkit (dark gray she-cat with lighter stripes) and Sparkkit (pale yellow she-cat with darker flecks)<br>Goldenfleck- mother of Solarburst's kit: Shadowkit (black tom with yellow paws and red flecks)  
>Lightstar- expecting Sharptooth's kits<br>Honeywind- expecting Darkberry's kits  
>Rescued Kits<br>Blossomkit- calico she-cat with small, gentle paws  
>Coldkit- pure white tom with ginger paws and ear tips<br>Cloudkit- furry white-and-tan she-cat with a gray striped tail  
>Snakekit- slim mottled brown tom<br>Crowkit- large, glossy furred black tom

**SilverClan**  
><span>Leader<span> Sweetstar- ginger-and-white she-cat  
><span>Deputy<span> Russetleaf- russet she-cat  
>Medicine Cat Apprentice Juniperpaw- brown she-cat with distant green eyes; blind in her left eye while deaf in her right ear<br>Warriors  
>Brightstream- light yellow she-cat with ginger stripes<br>Sharpfang- light tan tom  
>Twilightberry- gray and silver tabby tom<br>Willowtree- silver she-cat with long silky fur  
>Foxhowl- shaggy ginger tom with a white tail tip<br>Beechdawn- sandy brown she-cat with orange-amber eyes  
>Gingerpelt- pale ginger tabby she-cat<br>Graydapple- dappled gray tom  
>Apprentice: Patchpaw<br>Rosethorn- brown she-cat with ginger stripes  
>Jackalhowl- golden tom with large ears and a long, fluffy tail<br>Apprentices  
>Patchpaw- calico female with fierce green eyes<br>Wondering Bird- confident ginger-and-black tom with crimson eyes  
>Eternal Night- pitch black she-cat with sharp winter blue eyes flecked with red<br>Jaded Soul- prickly silver tabby tom with guarded green eyes, a ring of red surrounding his pupils  
><span>Queens<span>  
>Willowtree- mother of Sharpfang's kits: Bramblekit (dark brown tom with tan stripes), Silverkit (silver tabby tom with sky blue eyes), Rainkit (brown tabby she-cat with rain blue eyes) and Hawkkkit (dark brown tom with a light tan stripe along his spine)<br>Beachdawn- expecting Twilightberry's kits  
>Gingerpelt- expecting Foxhowl's kits<br>Elders  
>Darkstorm- dark gray tom with jagged black stripes and foggy blind green eyes<br>Opalstone- pure white she-cat with blue eyes and is hard of hearing

**Talia's Adoption Center**  
><span>Leader<span> Talia- long furred dark gray she-cat, her left eye is missing  
><span>Adviser<span> Leafrustle- dark brown tom with dark, leafy green eyes  
>Medicine Cat Apprentice Yellowpaw- blind yellow she-cat<br>Warriors  
>Ginger- ginger she-cat<br>Forest- dark brown tabby tom with forest green eyes  
>Ava- lithe silver tabby she-cat<br>Owl- burly mottled brown tom with amber eyes  
><em>Learners<em>  
>Sorrelpaw- reddish-brown she-cat, is currently in a coma<br>Cloverpaw- brown tabby she-cat with clover green eyes  
>Jadepaw- large yellow tabby tom with jade green eyes<br>Finders  
>Palestripe- dark golden she-cat with paler stripes<br>Loon- skinny and small ragged-furred brown tabby tom  
><em>Learners<em>  
>Darkpaw- pure black tom<br>Eclipsepaw- dark gray-and-yellow tom  
>Maplepaw- maple brown she-cat<br>Queens  
>Palestripe- mother of Leafrustle's kits: Kestrelkit (golden-brown tabby tom), Sagekit (golden she-cat with brown stripes) and Rowankit (dark brown tom with reddish spots)<br>Ginger- expecting Owl's kits  
>Kits up for adoption<br>Fallenkit- black-and-brown tom with green eyes, his front left leg is twisted


	2. Prologue

In the land where the deceased walk, sat a lone white-and-silver she-cat; her willowy tail wrapped neatly against her paws. Her shoulders were hunched and her golden eyes gleamed with sorrow as she stared down at the surface of a small pond. After her arrival to StarClan, the she-cat had felt at home until she learned what was happening below. Looking up from the pond, she glanced around until her eyes landed on a silver tabby. His stride was full of confidence and he held his head high as he joined her.

"I'm glad you showed," he greeted, his amber eyes narrowing as he too looked down at the pond's surface. "It's a pity really…"

"I'm amazed you even showed your face!" an agitated ginger-and-silver tom spat and he glared harshly at the she-cat. "She was _your_ responsibility and now look at the mess we're in!"

"I couldn't do anything once he chose her..." the she-cat whispered and her eyes glazed over momentarily as she yet again risked a glance down at the pond.

"What does the Seeing Pool show?" this time an elderly cat came, her once neat yellow fur was tattered and knotted but despite her age, her green eyes shined with a sharp intelligence.

"She's with a Fallen," the she-cat murmured. "The one named Wondering Bird is with her."

"Don't blame yourself, Softheart," the old she-cat limped over to her and placed her tail reassuringly on the depressed white cat's shoulder. "Even I couldn't foresee this."

"We should have let her die sooner!" the same ginger cat snarled and he lashed his tail angrily. "Then Softheart wouldn't be dead and we wouldn't be in this mess!"

A low growl eminatted from Softheart's chest and she whirled around to stand face to face with the loud-mouthed cat. Baring her teeth she hissed in a low, menacing voice. "Take. That. Back."

"Calm down Softheart," the tabby pushed his way in between the two while giving them both a sharp, silencing glower. "And Silver, what's done is done we shouldn't dwell on the past but instead look to the future."

"Whatever," Silver shrugged but under his breath, purposely loud enough for the others to hear, he grumbled. "But if Juniperpaw died a kit than the Shadow Master wouldn't have chosen her."

"Juniperpaw is doing the best for her Clan, that's all she's ever been doing," Softheart's eyes narrowed once again and her fluffy tail lashed in agitation.

"Well her best sucks," he scoffed while crouching as if to issue a challenge to the angered she-cat. "We should just give Sweetstar an excuse to exile her; once she's gone all we have to do is find her a replacement… one that isn't a Fallen."

"Enough you two!" the elder snapped before Softheart could lunge forward. "I swear you're like a bunch of dogs fighting over a piece of crow-food. We shall send an omen to a cat worthy of becoming SilverClan's next medicine cat and, like we always do, we shall let the Living work it out."

"Technically, Juniperpaw is no longer living," Silver snarked which earned him a fierce cuff to his ears by the silver tabby.

"We cannot command the living!" the elder declared with such force that the arrogant tom flinched before quickly recovering under the glances of the others. "We can only guide them down the right paths."

"Or the wrong ones," Silver growled under his breath before turning and stalking off. Over his shoulder he called out to the elderly cat. "You know best, Dusksun," his tone was mocking and before she could scold him yet again; Silver was gone.


	3. Chapter 1 (Juniperpaw)

"Say Bird," the words came out softly and I forced my gaze away from the rising sun in order to look into his eyes; crimson eyes the color of freshly drawn blood. "Tell me more about what I just got myself into."

Bird looked down at me and closed his eyes for a brief moment, searching silently for the right words. "It's hard to explain," he finally sighed. "Why don't you ask me questions and I'll try to answer."

I considered this, my tail tip twitching thoughtfully before I nodded. "Very well… then my first question is this: What are we called?"

"We have many names but the more common ones are the Cursed and the Fallen," Bird explained and I frowned, those didn't exactly sound like good names. "This is due to the fact that we can never die, forced to wonder the ever changing world while we remain frozen. It is truly a sad existence…"

What have I gotten myself into? I swallowed, it was a natural reflex that even more immortal body couldn't stop, before reluctantly brining up the next question. The fact that Bird was being honest with me, at least I'm fairly certain he was truthful, fueled my curiosity; even if the answers brought on even more doubt. "When did the Shadow Master come into existence and what exactly is his purpose?"

Bird mauled over the question, his tail tip twitching and a frown on his face. Finally he replied. "It's hard to say but… we believe the Shadow Master was formed when StarClan and the Place of No Stars first appeared. The three are parallels of each other and without one, everything would become unbalanced. Or at least, that's our theory."

"Unbalanced how?" I frowned dubiously, but then shrugged. Even though it was hard to tell with him being stuck in the body of a twenty moon old cat, I could tell that he was way older than the others.

"All kinds of disasters will wreck havoc on the world. Diseases… famine… earthquakes… droughts… the list goes on and on."

"Lovely…" I muttered softly under my breath and quickly stored those awful images deep into my mind for later. "Say Bird, and I'm sorry if this is a tad personal, but how did you die?"

Bird reeled back in surprise and I winced at my bluntness; of course it was personal. Frankly if some stranger walked up to me asking about my death, I wouldn't exactly want to share it either. "Y-you don't have to tell me," I quickly exclaimed as I leapt to my paws, my tail quivering nervously.

"I understand why you're curious…" Bird sighed. "Juniperpaw, I was murdered. Murdered in cold blood by the cat I trusted most in this world."

It was my turn to flinch back, my eyes widening at the harsh, venomous tone that filled Bird's voice. The sudden contrast was startling, and it took me a moment or two to find my voice. "I-I see," those were the only words that my mind could form. It must have hurt him a lot, to be turned on by someone you cared for so deeply… "Soul, let's go back to camp."

"Juniperpaw," our orange-and-white leader gestured for me to join her and, after a quick glance at Bird, I quickly joined her. Sweetstar sat in the shade of the camp and she smiled warmly as I came to her. "Tonight, you must go to the Willow Grove. Normally Softheart would have taken you, but since she's… I'll be taking you."

"The Willow Grove…" I whispered numbly. The place StarClan was strongest and where SilverClan's medicine cat would go every new moon to meet with our ancestors. Would I be able to meet Softheart there? Ever since Shadow Master revived me, I hadn't even heard a whisper from my beloved mentor. "Are we going now?"

"If we are to reach it before dawn, than yes we must leave right away," Sweetstar stood up and began for the exit. She paused and glanced back at me to add. "However if you feel any exhaustion don't be afraid to ask for we'll have plenty of time for a break or two."

I nodded, Sweetstar didn't know after all, She was completely clueless about how I was cured and of how I no longer felt fatigue, I have to keep it that way. If the Clan found out about me, everything would be gone. I would be marked a freak and chased out for sure… Pain constricted my chest at the thought, I didn't want them to hate me or ostracize me; I just want everything to continue like nothing had changed. "Hurry up Juniperpaw," Sweetstar, while I was lost in thought, was already at the exit.

I came to her and followed her outside, the red dawn sky was now replaced by a bright pale blue one that was dotted with fluffy white clouds. The sun hovered high in the sky, its rays of light keeping us warm from the blasting cold wind that reminded me that New-leaf had only just arrived. Fluffing out my short fur I couldn't help but long for the upcoming Green-leaf.

Would I finally be able to meet Softheart again? This thought kept creeping unwanted into my mind as we made our way for the grove. Ever since Shadow Master had revived me, I hadn't once dreamt of her but as we continued to grow closer to the Willow Grove, a dreadful feeling began to weave its cold tentacles deep inside me. I couldn't shake the feeling that I would never see her again and it deeply disturbed me.

So by the time we arrived to the Willow Grove, all my anticipation had spiraled down to my paws and only knotted worry filled me. But still, the breathtaking sight of this place made me gasp and my eyes widened. By now it had become dusk and, as the sun slipped away, the Grove began to glow. The leaves which had been a normal green when we arrived were now glowing a bright bluish-white and they only grew brighter as the stars appeared. "Come Juniperpaw, we must get the ceremony under way," Sweetstar padded over to the closest tree. "StarClan, tonight our new apprentice has come. May you grace her with your presence and grant her your wisdom."

Sweetstar then gestured for me to lay down among the roots of the glowing willow, and I complied. I curled up between two of the larger roots and closed my eyes, expecting to be among StarClan when I opened them. Only… _I was __**there**__ the realm of the Shadow Master._

_It was exactly the same as last time with strange purple and green lights floating all around. If it wasn't for those pale lights, this place would be in eternal darkness but instead of settling my nerves they only made the place creepier than it already was. Mist so thick I couldn't see my paws swirled wildly around and I let out an annoyed growl at how cold it was._

_ "__Welcome back to my humble adobe, Juniperpaw," Shadow Master purred and the mist came together to form a rippling shape that resembled a cat._

_I stiffened, my fur beginning to bristle as chills ran down my spine before I forced myself to relax. Taking in a deep breath, I spoke. "It is an honor to be back," the lie came smoothly, to be honest I would have preferred to be anywhere but here. Still instincts told me to please him or StarClan knows what would happen._

_ "__I'm glad," the body of mist smiled and I found it even creepier when his grin revealed a set of solid teeth. "But enough of formalities, I called you here to give you first mission."_

_ "__My first… mission," I echoed numbly._

_ "__That's right but don't worry I made it simple since you're new to this," the Shadow Master stared thoughtfully at me, which sent another shiver down my spine for when I looked squarely at his rippling face, I saw two black voids for eyes. Gulping, I quickly averted my gaze to one of the floating lights. "I want you to locate a cat. Now don't worry this cat isn't too far away, so you can also search for a medicine cat for your Clan," when he said the word Clan his lips curled back scornfully. "I won't give you much of his details, after all the search is half the fun, but I will tell you tell you that the one you search for is brown with a white chest and green eyes."_

_I looked dubiously at the body of mist, making sure to avoid his face, but I refrained from voicing my doubts and instead asked. "What do you want me to do once I find this cat."_

_ "__That's simple, rip out it's throat and leave it for the crows," he spoke in a new tone when he announced this, a fierce hatred that he seemed to have kept bottled away until now. I swallowed and couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever seemed to have ticked him off. "You have no time limit but the longer you take, the less pleased I'll be."_

_Satisfied, his body returned to normal mist and I was left standing alone in this strange place, my only companion was my heavy fear. What have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Chapter 2 (Jadepaw)

"We are not who you think we are…" my ears perked as Owl softly whispered those words, his face looked pained as he prepared himself to speak. What had he been hiding? My mind returned to the fight, despite the pain I was going through at the time I recalled a few snippets of a conversation Owl had with that detestable, crow-food eating Thornscar. An unbridled rage roared through me at the mention of his name and I forced myself to calm down and focus. He had called Owl Blood… something. My ears twitched as I struggled to recall before sighing and giving up. "Keep in mind that it is very hard for me to speak of my past," Owl continued as he shifted his paws nervously. "I didn't always go by the name Owl and Loon was not always Loon."

"Owl and I are from a place in which we regret ever association ourselves with," it was Loon strolled over to us and I blinked in surprise at the clarity of his gaze. The way he spoke had a way too serious tone to it and the way he held himself was of pride not at all laid-back. "Talia have you heard of Bloodclaw and Venomstrike?"

"Yes…" Talia's one eye narrowed and a suspicious tone filled her meow. "Why do you ask?"

"Hey mind sharing with me exactly Bloodclaw and Venomstrike are?" I frowned, feeling out of the loop. Those two names meant… wait Bloodclaw… that's right, Thornscar (that wretched fox-hearted, snake-tongued, murdering, piece of dirt) called Owl that.

Owl let out a soft sigh and for a second I wasn't sure he would answer my question before he finally spoke. "This happened a few moons before you birth Jadepaw… two rogues by the name of Blood and Venom decided to join a Clan. But not just any Clan, they joined BrambleClan. Together the two rose through their respectable ranks, both becoming notorious Fighters. Eventually they were given their named Bloodclaw, for his claws were almost always stained in the blood of his victims and Venomstrike, for like venom he would strike swiftly, painfully and at the very core of their targets. The two were unstoppable, until one day they meet this one cat…"

"This cat was very precious," Loon picked up where Owl stopped. "Down to their very hearts, she changed them but BrambleClan noticed the slow, subtle changed of their two strongest cats. They…" Loon trailed off and a flash of sorrow filled his blue eyes. Swallowing and, with a shaky voice, he began to speak, "they captured Bloodclaw and Venomstrike, pinned them to the ground and forced them to watch as they tore her apart… they…" he was shaking and with eyes closed, looked away.

"It's okay Loon," Owl gently rested his tail against his friend's shoulder. "They tortured her, killing her slowly and painfully. There was so much blood… she screamed until her voice was hoarse yet they continued until she no longer responded. That was when the two decided never to return to BrambleClan and became travelers yet again."

"What does this…" I trailed off as realization dawned on me. My whisper was barely audible as shock settled inside of me. "Are you saying you're Bloodclaw… and Venomstrike?"

"Yes, we are them," Owl sighed and he flinched from the pained look I shot him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" I shot to my feet and my initial hurt was replaced by anger. "I never would have told a soul!"

"We wanted to forget our past…" Loon explained softly, and I snorted like that was a good enough reason. "But I guess no matter how hard you try to run, your past will always haunt you."

"Look Jadepaw-" Owl began, attempting to calm me down but I cut him off. "Don't talk to me!" upon uttering my vehement words, my fur started to fluff out furiously and my eyes narrowed to slits. "Don't even look at me," turning away I stormed out of the camp, the farther I went into the forest the faster my pace became. I found myself racing through the silent woods, and as my anger funneled away I became ever more aware of the pain shooting through me with each step.

Finally skidding to a halt, I collapsed to the forest floor and curled into a tight ball. Emotions swirled wildly through me betrayal, pain, anger. I felt so confused… so hurt. "Don't they trust me?" they were my best friends, and they lied to me. They said that they had always been rogues, never belonging to a Clan but here they are claiming to be from the most infamous kit thief Clan… why didn't they tell me? Am I that untrustworthy? "Hah, it seems that everyone I care for ends up dead, or hating me or betraying me," I laughed bitterly at the thought before forcing myself to sit up. I brushed a leaf off of my head and glared coldly up at the sky. "I hope you know what you're doing StarClan, cause I sure don't."


	5. Chapter 3 (Spiritpaw)

"Can you believe it?" Orangepaw peered behind us to stare silently back at the rocky stretch of land we had called home. I followed her gaze and felt my insides twist at the prospect of leaving. For moons now I had despised that dull and tasteless territory but now that we were leaving, I would almost miss it.

"Hurry up you two!" Sharppaw called up ahead. "Unless you snails want to get left behind, I suggest you pick up you pace from wandering to walking like the rest of us."

"We better hurry or else he'll get his tail in a knot," I whispered to Orangepaw and she let out a soft chuckle of agreement.

"Are you actually going to miss this place?" Sharppaw snorted upon us joining him. My tabby friend flicked his tail and despite his harsh tone, I knew he'd miss this land. I could tell from the way his eyes glowed, after all it's been many moons since the two of us met. "If we stayed any longer I would have died of boredom. Everywhere we looked were rocks, heck we even had to be cautious as to where we stepped lest we get poked by the sharp stones littering the ground."

"Say whatever you want Sharppaw, but deep down I know you're going to miss this place as much as us," in return for that comment, I received a poisonous glare from my orange eyed companion.

"And foxes can fly," Sharppaw thwacked my head with his long tail which earned a playful growl from me. Leaping away from each other we crouched, ready to pounce when Orangepaw let out an annoyed cough.

"Remember, we're on a journey," she reminded. "Stop to play and we'll be left behind," to prove her point she casually waved her fluffy tail in the direction of our leaving Clanmates. "And besides, you probably should conserve your energy… especially you Spiritpaw."

"You're no fun," I pouted as I stood and shook my pelt. For a short while we padded on in silence, walking at the back of the group alongside the rest of the Stolen.

"So Spiritpaw, despite being a fighter learner _and_ Nightfrost's apprentice, you still hang with us. Why?" Sharppaw narrowed his eyes and I blinked, taken aback by this sudden question.

"What are you talking about? You're my friends and frankly, even though I'm learning to be a fighter, I'm still a Stolen… I've seen the looks the Clan-born give me. Heck I think the other Stolen are weary of me too."

"Seriously?" Sharppaw frowned and glanced around, sure enough it seemed the crowd of cats avoided us like we had caught green-cough or something.

"On another note, since no one has any idea what to do with me I'm no longer ordered around," I sounded about as positive as I felt, which was practically non-existent. My positivity was long gone now, having flown the coop the minute my claws meet Hailfall's throat.

"Don't worry Spiritpaw, you still have us," Orangepaw smiled warmly at me and comfortingly nuzzled me. "We'll always be your friends, right Sharppaw?"

Sharppaw shifted, he wasn't one to state his feelings but he gave a slight nod and even managed a smile. "Thanks guys," I tapped both of their shoulders with my tail warmly before pulling ahead. "We should try to keep up more."

We were silent once again but it wasn't that awkward silence that left you trying to think of something to say, it was more of a companionable silence. But we had been traveling for a while now, we began the journey at dawn and it was maybe a little after sunhigh. By now I could tell tempers were starting to flare and hunger was settling in. "ShadeClan, we will rest here for a while!" Nightfrost called from up ahead and, thankfully, our group finally came to a halt. We had taken shelter under a small canopy of trees, after having traveled through the blistering heat of the grassland, saying the shade felt nice would be an understatement.

"Hunters must leave to see if there is anything to catch," Blazeshimmer wove his way through the crowd. It was amazing that the heavily-scarred ginger tabby was still able weave proudly among our Clanmates. He was the oldest of the commanders, and many said it would be any day now until he'll step down. My eyes roamed to his gray muzzle and I couldn't help but agree. "Guards take the Stolen kits to that bush over there and ensure that they are kept safely hidden inside of it. Clan-born queens and kits are to stay in the center of the group; we cannot let ourselves stay vulnerable."

"Well guess that's my que, bye guys," Sharppaw stood and started for the bush Blazeshimmer had pointed out. Already Brownclaw and Treeleaf had escorted the Stolen kits as well as any Stolen queens to shallow shelter that branches managed to create.

"Wait, I'll help you out," I shot to my paws, not used to not doing anything.

"Oh no! You're staying right here and letting me examine your wounds," Orangepaw gently grabbed my tail and tugged me back, forcing me to sit back down. "It's not often we have breaks, so I'm going to take this time to ensure you'll survive this journey."

"If you say so," I frowned crossly but, now that my mind was focused on the wounds I had received, I became conscious of how they hurt and stung.

"Luckily none of them reopened," Orangepaw mused as she gently licked at the wound running across my shoulder. "But since I don't have any herbs I can't ensure that they won't get infected."

"You know Orangepaw, I think I saw some tormintel not far from here," Fawncall had managed to escape from the inner circle of the group, and she smiled warmly at her learner. "If you want, I can take you there."

"Thanks Fawncall," Orangepaw's eyes sparkled as she leapt to her paws and eagerly began to follow her only mentor. She paused and glanced back at me. "Don't move from that spot."

"Whatever you say, you're the boss," I rolled my eyes but pointedly laid down to ensure I didn't hear an earful from Orangepaw. When they were out of sight I sat back up and began to lick my left paw. I wasn't used to doing nothing, for moons I had always been on my paws from dawn to dusk and now here I was, relaxing and waiting for food to come. I was contemplating walking around, maybe helping Sharppaw, when I noticed movement coming from a nearby clump of ferns. My ears perked and I sniffed the air, strange cats.

Slowly I stood and started to grow closer, were they friendly or hostile? Or, more importantly, should I inform someone of this. I glanced back and considered alerting Nightfrost, even though he terrified me, when a loud howl filled the air. The next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground with claws digging painfully into my shoulder. My warm sticky blood started to slowly trickle onto the ground underneath as rogues of an assortment of colors, from dull brown to vivid white, blurred past me to attack my Clanmates. This could only end in a blood bath.


	6. Chapter 4 (Spiritpaw)

With a desperate yowl, I kicked the dark gray rogue off of me and scrambled back onto my paws. Looking wildly around, I watched as my Clanmates began fighting. The sounds of battle filled my ears, and for a second a memory flashed into my mind. It was back when I was a kit, when I hadn't been taken… there had been a fight… It was a foggy, broken up memory and as soon as it came it left but it left a feeling of déjà vu behind.

I let out a startled yelp when I, yet again, was tackled to the ground by the same cat from earlier. I glared up at him and bared my teeth, what a nuisance. "Spiritpaw, this is a battle field so pay attention!" someone scolded me coldly before the rogue was ripped off of me by Tigerblaze. The orange, black striped tom's eyes glowed with a wild abandon as he slashed mercilessly at the rogues face, leaving a bloody trail that traveled from one eye to the other. Fighters truly thrived best in battle… I watched in a horror filled silence as the rogue's pleas for mercy were silenced as Tigerblaze's fangs connected with his throat. Tigerblaze pulled away from the now limp body and focused back on me. "Swallow down your emotions Spiritpaw, this is a fight and only the ruthless will survive."

"Very well… Tigerblaze," I forced the words out, while what Tigerblaze said made since I just couldn't agree with it. I shook my head, fight now think about policies later. I whirled away from Tigerblaze and glanced around; despite my Clan being so heavily outnumbered the rogues were dropping like flies. Bodies littered the ground with guts, blood and fur scattered about. My throat tightened just from watching and my stomach churned, threatening to discard any food remains still inside it. I looked away in anguish, my Clan was nothing but a group of murdering thieves that were no better than these rogues.

"You have to fight Spiritpaw," I jerked and quickly glanced to my other side to look at Hollowclaw, his eyes reminded me of cold stones and blood stained his fur. "I don't like this massacre either but…" he looked over to where Nightfrost stood. The black tom, after killing yet another rogue, was looking straight at us with narrowed eyes. "You don't want to anger Nightfrost. If you don't fight, he'll doubt your loyalties."

I gulped, my thoughts returning to the last cat that Nightfrost doubted. Taking in a deep breath I nodded I didn't want to die and if it meant killing in order to survive, then so be it. Survival to the fittest… if only I could accept that, but I still couldn't bring myself to take another life. Hailfall's death still lay heavy inside of my heart and if I killed another cat, I meant sure if I'd be able to live with myself. "Spiritpaw we are the only ones who can change ShadeClan from the inside, the only ones who can change things for the Stolen, but if you're marked as a traitor they'll continue to be abused and nothing will change," Hollowclaw's sharp yellow gaze bore into mine and I froze. "I can't alter the Clan's ways by myself so swallow down your horror and fight."

Change the Clan… the thought sent shivers rippling down my spine, everyone would be treated as equals and no more pain would be felt. The idea was beautiful, but could we really do that? "I-I'll fight," Hollowclaw smiled encouragingly at my decision before turning and leaping back into the fray. "I hope I don't regret deciding this," I whispered to myself before turning to face the nearest foe.

He was a skinny rogue, one that should be more focused on getting food than raiding others, with badly groomed and tangled gray fur. "You shouldn't be here," I hissed at the cat my eyes narrowing. "You shouldn't be fighting."

The rogue growled and swiped at me in response, his thorn sharp claws raking my damaged ear. "This is your last chance, flee now," I didn't care how desperate I sounded, but I wanted as least one cat to survive this.

"Never!" the foolishly proud, skinny rogue hissed and launched himself at me. I side stepped him and, as he soared pass, I slammed my paw onto his back. With a loud oomph he crashed to the ground only to struggle back to his paws, shooting a vicious glare at me.

"I don't want to do this…" contradicting what I just said, I dashed forward and as the rogue thoughtlessly lashed out at me, I ducked and easily scooted underneath him. He reacted a heart-beat too slow for I burst upward, my claws digging into his underbelly as I catapulted him into the air.

Again he thudded against the ground and again he got back onto his legs. Wobbling as he stalked forward, he spat out weakly. "All of you… are… cold-blooded beasts."

"I'm sorry…" I rasped guilt making me shake as I stared into his burning amber eyes. "I have no choice so please… please forgive me," and I charged at him getting close enough so that my claws could pierced his soft throat. He let out a weak cough, blood dripping out of his mouth as I yanked me claws out of him and he collapsed to the ground. In a blink of an eye, a life had been extinguished.


	7. Chapter 5 (Whisppaw)

This is all my fault… I stared down at the sandy-gray cat that lay limp by my paws. None of this should have happened, but of course it did. "Sandpaw, wake up," I reached out and gently shook my denmate, he didn't stir. "Come on Sandpaw, wake up!" I knew I sounded desperate and, even though he wasn't exactly my favorite cat in the world, I didn't want to be alone. The spinning of the world around me seemed to pick up, and a ringing picked up in my ears. My legs buckled under my weight and I collapsed to the ground. That's right… I hit my head earlier… It hurts… some rest doesn't sound too bad…

_I opened my wide eyes and looked around the nursery, I was alone… like always. Standing up I padded out of the den, the loneliness weighing heavily inside me. They all feared me, all because I was different. Why couldn't I have been born normal? I stepped into the sun-high light and blinked as one of my nearby Clanmates froze to glare sharply at me. I was different… and they ostracized me because of it. __**Freak.**__ The nearby golden tabby's thoughts penetrated my barrier, striking deep into my core._

_My gaze fell down to the ground as I meekly made my way across the clearing, wanting to reach Russetstream's side without any trouble. She was the only one who accepted me, despite my obvious quirk, and I desperately needed her to shield me from everything. I couldn't remember how everyone found out I was different, but once they did… nothing was like it was before. But even after she learned about me, my mother always loved me and would never leave my side._

_"__Oops," one of my denmates stuck out his paw and, not capable of noticing in time, I tripped and collapsed to the ground. "My bad," I looked up to stare up at the face of the much older ginger kit that sneered down at me._

_I scrambled to my paws and quickly scampered towards Russetstream. __**Yeah that's right, hurry up and run to mommy… you freak!**__ I risked a glance back at the older kit and my eyes narrowed in sorrow as she glared coldly back at me. I held her gaze for a second or two before quickly looking away, why did they hate me?_

_**Maybe it would have been better if Whispkit had never been born.**__ I froze, my eyes widening. That had been Russetstream's voice… my mother had gotten up and joined Gingerleg, my father. Soon after the thought came to me she spoke and, while I was too far away to hear her, I knew that she had repeated her feelings word for word._

_Without thought I swiftly turned away and barreled out of the camp. No one loved me… no one cares for me! I ran blindly through our territory, not caring about the brambles ripping away my fur or of my small paws stubbing painfully against much larger tree roots. All I cared about was getting away and the next thing I knew… I was plummeting through the air. I let out a startled yowl as I shot off of solid ground and started to tumble over a raging river below._

_When I opened my eyes again, I was in the medicine cat's den with healing leaves wrapped around my head. My memories were gone, and with them my power. I was normal, like I always wanted, and all those bad things I had experienced vanished._

I remember it all now, the moon that had disappear from my memories, it came back. But I guess that should be the least of my worries…


	8. Chapter 6 (Spiritpaw)

I jerked awake, my heartbeat thrumming wildly in my throat as I struggled to calm myself down. Rising to shaky paws, I stumbled out from under the outcrop we now sheltered under and forced myself to take calm, steadying breaths. Glancing over my shoulder I frowned in disgust, how could they just act like nothing happened? So many died by our claws, but my Clan just shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Monsters, that's what they are," I murmured darkly under my breath and I narrowed my eyes as I took in the sky that teetered between night and day.

Even though we had moved from the small cluster of trees to the rock protrusions, the scent of blood and death still haunted me. I could vividly remember the face of that rogue, of the horrified expression in his eyes as I delivered the killing blow. I clenched my teeth as guilt churned wildly through me, why had I murdered him? _Admit it, deep down you enjoyed his suffering._ The thought, unbidden, flitted into my mind and I let out a strangled growl as I shoved the notion back down into the depths of my mind.

"Spiritpaw," I jerked recognizing the cold voice to be none other than Nightfrost. I slowly turned to face him, and as I stared at my calm, sleak-furred leader an image popped into my mind. One of him with wild crazed eyes, his fur ruffled and blood as he laughed while tearing his claws through some innocent rogue. "You did well."

When I didn't respond he lashed his tail in slight annoyance and add coldly. "Spiritpaw, bury your guilt. You are a part of this Clan and as such, I expect you to become a monster."

"I-I can't," I whispered, I just can't become like that. I refuse to!

"You can," Nightfrost rose to his full height and glared down threatingly at me. "And you will."

I shrank back and my ears flattened fearfully against my skull, but I refused to respond. With an agitated sigh, my black furred leader turned and stalked off. He paused at the entrance to the area under the outcrop and turned back to face me. "When you can no longer carry the burden, tell me."

"When it's too much of a burden," I murmured thoughtfully once Nightfrost had moved out of hearing range, how long could I keep it up? As long as I lived in this Clan that thrived off of others suffering, I would never make it very far. No! I can't let these kind of thoughts drag me down, that's what Nightfrost wants. I need to stay strong and one day I'll be able to change the Clan, but that would never happen if I obediently became a cruel killer like the others. Soon after I heard the sounds of others awakening, it seemed that we would be setting off soon.

"Spiritpaw, don't tell me you were up all night," I was joined by Orangepaw, her blue gaze wide with concern as she peered into my eyes. "You need to rest or you'll never make it on this journey."

"I tried but…" whenever I closed my eyes the vivid image of the cat I killed, of his horrified expression as I delivered the ending blow, kept popping into my mind. "Orangepaw you have no idea what it's like to take another's life. You don't know how painful it is to live with the memory…" and of the thrill that comes when you hold another's life in your paws. My breath caught in my throat and I shook my head, no I refuse to think like that.

"You're right, I don't know what's like, but… I'm your friend and as such, I will help you carry your burdens," Orangepaw smiled sadly at me, and I widened my eyes in surprise. "That is what friends are for, after all. So Spiritpaw, if you ever need to talk to someone I'll gladly listen."

"Orangepaw, I'm scared that… that I'll become a monster," the words came out as a soft whisper and I flinched inwardly as they continued to spill out unbidden by be. "When I killed Hailfall and that rogue from before I felt appalled but now that I think about it… deep down I enjoyed it… I enjoyed their horror as I…" I stopped, finally gaining control of my mouth, and sat there hunched and shaking.

"Spiritpaw don't worry, you're a good cat and I know that will never change," Orangepaw comfortingly licked my ear before rubbing her head gently against me. "I'll always be here for you, and I'll always care for you."

We sat like this, with her head resting against my shoulder, before a loud ah-hmm came from behind. "Oh did I just interrupt something," with my heart fluttering in embarrassment, I pulled away from Orangepaw and turned to face Sharppaw. "Didn't realize you two were having a moment there."

"We weren't having a moment!" Orangepaw, her fur fluffed out in discomfort, exclaimed and she glared coldly at her brother.

"Riiiiight," Sharppaw rolled his eyes which earned him another sharp glare from Orangepaw. With a humph she stalked past my brown striped friend, her tail flicking crossly across his muzzle, before disappearing under the outcrop. Padding over to me, Sharppaw gave me a slight smile. "Don't worry, I fully support your relationship with Orangepaw."

"It's not like that, we're just friends," I shuffled my paws as Sharppaw gave me a scrutinizing look.

"Yeah whatever you say," he shrugged nonchalantly and I was pretty sure my friend didn't believe a single word I just said. "Anyways Nightfrost is gathering the Clan together so we'll be leaving shortly."

Sure enough, soon after we left. But even as we, physically, put distance between us and the horrors that had taken place, emotionally they clung to me like an unwanted disease.


	9. Chapter 7 (Whisppaw)

"Ah, you're finally awake!" I looked over at the cat beside me and frowned, annoyed by how fuzzy my vision was. All I could make out was a wriggling blob of black. "I was beginning to worry but I should have known better, after all the healingfolk treated you."

"Healingfolk…?" I whispered softly while blinking my eyes in hopes of fixing my vision.

"Mm hmm, you had a pretty bad injury on you head but they fixed it," the cat's voice was warm and I imagined he wore a smile as kind as his voice. "Oh by the way, my name is Ink."

"What a strange name," I snorted, did twolegs name him that? I had heard they had a very strange naming sense, but to use words that didn't even exist to name a cat…

"It's not that strange," Ink mumbled, he didn't seem to offended though for he soon went back to talking away enthusiastically. "What's your name? Oh wait, let me guess… um Maisy? No that doesn't seem very fitting… what about Cookie or, or Tammy?"

"None of those," I chuckled at his attempts of matching me with such strange names. "My name is Whisppaw."

"Whisppaw? Your twolegs must have some brain damage or something, I mean Whisppaw? That's even stranger than Ink!"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "I'm not a kittypet, I'm a Clan cat."

"A Clan cat? The heck's a Clan cat?" the blob that was Ink shifted in curiosity.

"A Clan-" I froze as someone else's thoughts spilled unbidden into my ears. _I wish they'd just shut up._ A grouchy thought from the cat nearby, most likely from some sort of old, prickly tom cat.

_Is this the only type of food they have? I will only eat the best brands._ A snooty toned thought that made me look up, so there were cats above us as well…

"Hey Whisppaw are you okay?" I jerked, my fur fluffing slightly, as I focused back on Ink.

"I'm fine," I exclaimed quickly, it was back… I was a freak again. My paws started to shake and, not wanting Ink to see, I wrapped my tail over them. Forcing my voice to stay steady and calm, I added. "I'm just not used to being around so many twolegs, and it doesn't help that my vision is still blurry."

"Hmm… well if you say so…" Ink didn't sound too convinced.

"Do you think my vision will stay like this?" I asked in hopes of getting my kittypet friend to focus on something else.

"I don't know, I mean you took a pretty nasty blow to the head…" his voice was dubious and, realizing what he was saying, he quickly corrected himself. "I'm sure in a couple of days everything will be okay, the healingfolk are very skilled at making everything better."

"Alright," I managed a smile before lying down and forcing a yawn. "Anyways, I'm kind of tired so can we talk later?"

"Of course," he fell silent and I closed my eyes, listening silently to the swarm of thoughts that now filled my mind. Everything must have returned thanks to that blow to my head… It's hard to hear myself over all the other voices, I wish they'd just go away. I shifted and covered my ears with my paws, if only that was enough to block them out… _I wonder if Whisppaw is okay._ I froze, and the fur along my spine rippled as I instantly recognized the voice. Sandpaw was here… Despite everything, I felt a smile starting to form, he was alright.

My cage began to shake and my eyes jerked open as the front wall creaked open. I leapt to my paws, hissing, as a twoleg's paw reached inside it. "Whisppaw, don't worry, it's not going to hurt you," Ink's voice was soothing and I shot the black kittypet a helpless look when the paw encircled around me. Where was it going to take me?


	10. Chapter 8 (Juniperpaw)

"Sweetstar isn't going to like this," I murmured wearily as I silently slipped out of the camp, followed shortly by Jaded Soul, or just Soul as he preferred. My silver tabby-striped companion let out an annoyed snort while flicking my ear with his furry tail. "Right… I'll stop worrying," I sighed.

"Trust me Sweetstar's anger will be much easier to handle than Master's," Soul snorted while surveying the wide open stretch of land that my Clan called him. "Gah! This wind is ridiculous!" he scowled as a powerful gust buffeted us.

"You get used to it eventually," I shrugged while focusing my eyes on the small patch of woodland at the edge of our territory. "But if you'd like, we could head to the forest first."

"Better than standing out in the open like this," Soul flicked his ear crossly before taking the lead while I noted his eager pace. I had assumed that most immortals could care less about the weather, but I guess I was wrong… "So what hints did Master give you? And what are you going to do once you find this cat?"

"Apparently we need to find a brown cat with a white chest and green eyes. Once I find him I have to… I have to kill him," I felt my throat constrict as I forced the words out, as a medicine cat I was supposed to save lives, not take them.

"Hmm… well I guess that's not as vague as my first assignment and it's only the first half that's difficult. Once we find this cat, it'll be a cinch," I frowned and resisted directing a sharp glare at my companion, if that was his way of reassuring me than he should just keep his mouth shut.

"So… you can still remember your first mission?" I wondered, hoping that directing the conversation towards Soul would help settle my racing nerves.

"We remember everything that occurs once we've been turned," my eyes widened and I focused my attention on Soul's red-ringed green eyes, searching in hopes of a lie. He was telling the truth… so that means my target's death would remain in my memories forever.

"I… I see," well this sure made things more complicated. Everything Soul said seemed to only make things worse, with that decided I wisely cut off our conversation. At first the silence was fine, I welcomed it and we easily made it to the patch of forest without a single word being uttered between us. It was when we began to approach the border that the peace started to unnerve me. "What did you have to do for your first mission?"

"Something a lot like what you're doing, tracking down a cat and killing him," Soul explained simply, his gaze seemed distant almost like his mind was wandering elsewhere.

"What happens if you decide not to complete this mission?" the question that was often surfacing in my mind, and one that I feared to hear the answer. Still I had to know, I needed to know if killing this innocent stranger could be avoided.

"Don't even consider it!" Soul snapped and I reeled in surprise at the glint of burning anger that suddenly surfaced into his eyes. He paused in his curt stride and closed his eyes, when he opened them they were yet again emotionless and cold. "If you disobey Master, he will punish you until you finally comply to his demands. Words cannot describe the pain he puts you through."

What have I gotten myself into? The question that kept coming back resurfaced into my mind and I felt my tail start to droop. I hadn't even been immortal for a month and I already regretted agreeing to this. It didn't help that I lost half my sight and half my hearing from that ridiculous agreement I made with Master. While it didn't really affect me much in my daily life, the fact that someone could stand next to me and I wouldn't know makes things quite stressful.

"Look there's a rogue over there, why don't you go ask him about your target," Soul waved his tail to direct my attention towards a silver-gray tom who seemed to have a squint in his left eye. I was about to protest, having never spoken to a rogue in my life, when Soul roughly nudged me towards him.

As I stumbled closer to him, the rogue froze and directed his sharp orange glare towards me. "Who are you?" he snarled, his fur starting to bristle aggressively.

"W-wait I don't wish to fight," I struggled to keep my voice from shaking as I struggled to regain my composure. "I'm looking for someone a um… brown cat with a white chest. Oh and this cat also has green eyes."

The rogue tilted his head slightly as he pondered over the description. "Sorry, never saw someone like that. I heard that there's going to be a gathering today, why don't you go there and see if you can find him."

"A gathering?" I echoed, could a large group of rogues even meet in peace? Without laws to bind these cats, weren't they just wild beasts who often fought with each other for territory and prey.

"That's right, I'll take you to the place if you want," the rogue then glanced impatiently up at the sky. "It'll be starting soon, so we best be going."

"Thank you, that'll be really helpful," I managed a smile and, once the rogue turned away, I felt my shoulders sage in relief. It was daunting to speak with non-Clan cats, how was I going to manage a whole assembly of them?

"You did great Juniperpaw," Soul meowed softly into my good ear, which made me jerk in surprise. "Don't worry, you'll get used to talking with strangers as time passes."

"Of course I will," I mumbled icily, I did have an eternity after all. After that, we didn't bother to say anything as the rogue led us deeper into the forest. The scraggly trees were slowly replaced by large, sturdy oaks, beeches and elms.

"This is the place," the rogue suddenly stopped while gently pawing aside a clump of ferns to reveal a large clearing. I let out a soft gasp, there were so many cats! I had thought SilverClan was large but, upon seeing the contingent of rogues made my Clan seem puny in comparison. "Ask around, I'm sure at least one cat is bound to know who you're looking for."

"Ah… right thanks," I dipped my head in gratitude before nervously making my way towards the crowd. Soul was close beside me and, for a change, I was relieved to have him by my side.

For a while I silently slipped through the throng of cats, trying desperately to work up my courage in order to talk with one of them. They all seemed so intimidating… but before I could say a word to any of the rogues, a loud yowl that demanded complete silence reverberated through the clearing.

Instantly, the crowd grew silent and eyes were directed towards a single tannish-brown tom cat that was now climbing up one of the trees at the edge of the clearing. When his paws grasped the first branch he stopped and turned to face us. "Our leader is, unfortunately, incapable of meeting with you at the moment," this was met with disapproving murmurs from the rogues. Ignoring this, the tom continued. "But everything I say beyond this point are his words… _We have grown to thrice as much since our last meeting. Once I return from my journey, we will lay siege on the group that is called SilverClan. No more will we allow them to selfishly hog their prey rich lands! Upon my return, we will chase these cats off the land which is rightfully ours._ That is what our leader said, so until the day he returns continue to spread the word of our group in order for us to grow."

"This is awful," a dismayed whisper escaped from me and I quickly turned to leave. With Soul trailing after me, I shot out of the clearing and tore wildly through the forest. I need to warn them! I can't let SilverClan be destroyed!


End file.
